Red Demon
by Zac Green
Summary: Cuando ellos vinieron, nuestro mundo cambio. Cuando él llegó a su vida, todo cambió. Crossover Pacific Rim/ Dc Comics. DamiJay Para Elena Grayson.


Bueno, este fanfic está hecho para Elena Grayson. Me pidió un Dami Jay, y la verdad no logré escribir el lemon en este cap. Peero, y sin hacerla de emoción, probablemente lo escriba después un rato de ocio.

Disfrutalo, Elena amora.

Capitulo uno: La primera vez.

.

.

.

.

Cuando ellos vinieron, nadie estaba preparado. Nadie se imaginaba lo que vendría. Cuando comenzaron a arrasar con ciudades enteras, y el saldo de muertos fue excesivo, entonces se decidió el plan de acción. Tim fue convocado para trabajar en el proyecto. A Jason le sorprendió, tenía una mente jodidamente brillante.

Los monstruos cada vez eran más grandes, más destructivos. Arrasaban con todo lo que estaba a su paso y ellos solo podían observar. Luego, en las noticias anunciaron que el presidente y dueño de Wayne Enterprise había decidido colaborar junto a Queen Industries, LexCorp y Star Labs para combatir a los invasores. Las compañías que siempre habían sido rivales ahora trabajarían juntos en la construcción de un arma nueva.

El proyecto Jaeger estuvo listo antes de lo que se esperaba. Ahora solo necesitaban a los soldados. Y oh, Jason era excelente con los puños. No dudó ni un momento en enlistarse pese a todos y cada uno de los reproches de Timber. Que si era peligroso, que necesitaba ser compatible con alguien más. Jason ignoró todas y cada una de las objeciones de su hermanito.

Solo tenía que dejar entrar a alguien en su cabeza, ¿No es así? ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

— Número 1608, adelante por favor. — anunció la voz joven de una mujer por el megáfono.

Jason se puso de pie, con un sonrisita de autosuficiencia. Había todo tipo de personas allí. Hombres que habían perdido todo, militares, y hombres como él. Los más, parecían estar excesivamente nerviosos. Unos pocos se mantenían serenos, igual que él.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta el fondo, por donde había visto desaparecer ya a un buen número de personas.

Cuando entró a la oficina, encontró a una pelirroja alta, probablemente era una de las mujeres más altas que había conocido en su vida. Su cabello estaba recogido de manera impecable y vestía un uniforme de la marina, mientras a su lado estaba un hombre alto, también pelirrojo, pero este llevaba puesta una bata. Revisaban su expediente y entonces el hombre, que aparentemente se llamaba Wallace, alzó la vista para invitarlo a sentarse.

— ¿Jason Todd? ¿Es acaso el famoso hermano de Timothy Drake? — sonrió el chico y la mujer enarcó una ceja.

— Sí, hermanos de distinto padre, misma madre. — explicó Jason recargándose en su asiento.

— No entiendo cómo es que te permitió venir. Que mueras en el intento es mucho más probable a que te mate uno de esos monstruos. — la pelirroja lo miró con cierto aire déspota.

— ¡Kori! ¡Deja en paz al muchacho! — replicó el pelirrojo que si acaso sería unos seis o siete años mayor que él. Kori bufó, y se sentó en el escritorio. — Por favor ven conmigo. Te haremos unas pruebas, y luego entraras al simulador. — Wallace se puso de pie y le dio una mala mirada a la mujer. — ¡Se lo diré a Prince! ¡Tienes que dejar de amenazar a cada voluntario que viene aquí!

Gritó a medida que se alejaban. Ella se sentó frente a uno de los computadores y lo ignoró rotundamente.

Pruebas físicas normales. Resistencia, velocidad, reacción, fuerza. La prueba en simulador fue similar a estar soñando despierto, pero obtuvo un puntaje alto. Al final, la despampanante pelirroja le dio la buena nueva: estaba dentro.

.

Cantidad de ingenieros iban y venían. Todos coordinados como si fuesen una máquina bien aceitada. Movían piezas, ajustaban, y demás. Habían construido una segunda generación de cinco grandes Jaeger. Los neuropsicólogos que le habían asignado no lo dejaban en paz, le pedían hiciese un sinfín de pruebas inútiles. Aún no había conocido a los otros, pero por lo que decía Tim, al menos la mitad eran militares de distintos lugares del país.

Roy, uno de los ingenieros estrella, se acercó a él ofreciéndole un sándwich. El pelirrojo era agradable en realidad, excepto cuando le pedía dinero para las apuestas. Apuestas sobre cómo serían armadas las parejas. Jason solo conocía a un par en persona: Kori y Casandra. A la primera, la había encontrado desde el primer día y Casie, era una vieja conocida. Él lo sentía por el idiota que se fuese a meter en el camino de ambas. Al resto, Roy solo los había mencionado de pasada: Donna Troy, Kara Kent Conner Kent, Kyle Rainer, Garth (sí, solo Garth), Dick Grayson, y Damian Wayne. El mocoso Wayne, solía llamarlo Roy.

Ellos acompañarían a los sobrevivientes de la primera generación, quien manejaba a los Jaeger originales.

— Te digo que esas chicas son unas bellezas. Donna y Kori sobre todo. Además, tienen tanto carácter que harían que cualquier monstruo desease volver por donde vino. — continuó su entusiasmado monologo, mientras Jason comía y negaba ante las tonterías de su amigo. — Por cierto, dicen que el chico Garth y Grayson son favoritos de Slade y Bruce Wayne.

— ¿No apoya a su hijo? — preguntó extrañado, aunque una parte de él le decía que Bruce Wayne seguramente estaba como Tim con él.

— Hasta donde sé, Damian se unió contra los deseos de su familia. No se quitó el casco protector que les dimos durante ningún momento, solo hasta que lo habíamos integrado al sistema.

— Menudo mocoso idiota. — suspiró Jason.

Roy volvió al tema de las chicas y luego cambió al diseño de los Jaeger. Al parecer eran toda una novedad. Dentro de dos días, se encontrarían por fin todos los candidatos, y por fin les asignarían sus parejas.

.

¿Poner a diez personas entrenadas para ser violentas en la misma habitación? Mala idea, ¿Ponerlo a él en la misma habitación donde había dos grandísimos imbéciles que no paraban de hablar tonterías? Era una idea terriblemente mala.

No habían durado allí ni una media hora cuando Slade Wilson y Guy Gardner habían entrado para evitar que Jason intentase tirarle los dientes al imbécil de Grayson. Damian había intervenido, por supuesto, metiendo su uno ochenta –casi noventa – de estatura entre ambos. Por primera vez, Jason observó esos ojos verdes, firmes y fuertes mirarlo con ferocidad.

No se amedrentó, pero justo cuando estaba por responderle algo al enano presumido, Guy lo tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta como si fuese un cachorro rabioso, y le dio el sermón de su vida. Slade no se cortó con Grayson.

Las chicas miraban despreocupadas a los hombres, y ellas siguieron hablando de nada en específico. Kyle y Garth se mantenían ajenos instruyendo a Conner en algunos asuntos: después de Damian, el chico era el más joven allí.

Damian escuchaba a Slade con una sonrisilla. Estaba cruzado de brazos tras Grayson y cuando se sintió observado, alzó la mirada, ampliando aún más el gesto en su boca al descubrir a su acosador.

Jason desvió el rostro apenado y volvió a ponerle atención a Guy, quien estaba hablando sin parar. Menudo boca floja.

Cuando finalmente terminaron, un rubio y una pelirroja entraron tomados de la mano. Seguidos por dos hombres y una mujer, todos de cabello oscuro y unos ojos azules distintos en tonalidad. Eran la trinidad. Ellos eran los primeros que implementaban a tres pilotos en el enlace. La mujer se aclaró la garganta y todos reaccionaron.

— Buenos días, jovencitos. Como saben, forman parte de un programa muy especial. Hemos estado observándolos junto a los equipos médicos y psicológicos, para asegurarnos de su compatibilidad. — dijo Diana mientras paseaba con las manos tras la cintura. — Sus compañeros serán lo único que tendrán allá afuera. Deben confiar el uno en el otro para poder salir con vida de allí.

Grayson le dirigió una mala mirada, y él le mostró el dedo medio, antes de que Guy le diese un golpazo en la mano.

— Tengo la lista de parejas. Quiero que recuerden que después de esto, no habrá marcha atrás.

.

Jason se tumbó sobre la cama, y miró el techo. No estaba del todo contento con su compañero pero como bien le había dicho Tim al dejarlo en esa cabina: sabía que pudo haber sido peor. Aun así, en Damian no veía más que malos modos, un niño rico y mimado, además de arisco como un gato callejero.

Había tomado la cama de arriba porque llevaba ahí cerca de una hora y el mocoso no aparecía. También estaba ese asunto: tenía que dejarlo entrar en su cabeza. Ese pequeño mocoso clasista entraría en sus recuerdos. No es que le importara lo que pudiese decir acerca de él, pero había cosas demasiadas privadas que apenas y compartía con Tim.

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, pensando en el asunto.

El carraspeo de Damian lo hizo sobresaltarse. Allí estaba el condenado niño, mirándolo ceñudo.

— Debes estar bromeando, Todd. — gruñó cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Necesito la cama de arriba. — el tono exigente del niño solo logró irritarlo.

— Pues entérate: quien llega temprano escoge primero, mocoso.

— Ya tengo veintitrés — protestó con tono serio.

— Bueno, cuando tengas unos diez más podrás decirme que hacer. — resolvió girándose hacia la pared. Escuchó que el niño maldecía y luego una mano lo atrajo hacia la orilla. — ¡Con un demonio! ¡No me toques! — se giró tan violentamente que no reparó en dos cosas: estaba en la orilla y no podía moverse demasiado en esa cama.

Damian enarcó una ceja al verlo en el suelo, preguntándose si era posible ser tan despistado.

Jason se sobó de mala gana y luego hizo una especie de berrinche. Damian soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. Ambos se miraron y Damian insistió.

— Todd, necesito esa cama.

Cualquiera podría decir que el niño solo estaba siendo idiota, pero no. En realidad estaba incómodo, y Jason se enfurruñó por notarlo. No tenía que portarse condescendiente con el pequeño bastardo.

— Si te voy a dar mi cama, debes decirme porqué. — exigió indignado.

— Solo la necesito. — dijo la última palabra con más énfasis.

— No me has dado una buena razón. — sentenció el mayor sonriendo de lado. Tal vez solo se divertía siendo malo con el pequeño pollito.

— …— ambos se sostuvieron la mirada y luego Damian puso mala cara — ¿En serio eres tan imbécil?

La sonrisita cabrona que Jason se cargaba apareció y Damian entendió que esa sería una larga, larga semana.

.

Damian lo zarandeó de repente. El gruñó molesto por el trato rudo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que encontró fueron esas esmeraldas brillar de emoción. La sonrisa en su rostro, y la ropa de combate. Jason respondió con pereza, pero complacido.

— Es un nivel dos, padre ha dicho que podemos ir solos esta vez. — le explicó a su compañero y este le dio dos golpecitos en la espalda al muchacho.

Ese chico podía ser un engreído de mierda, pero joder. Ambos eran el mejor equipo en cuanto a mano a mano se refería. Corrieron al Red Demon y esperaron a que el equipo los ayudase a conectarse. Ambos se estremecían por el ligero pinchazo que sentían en sus nucas. También por conectarse. Sentir las memorias de otra persona en tu cabeza era algo a lo que nunca te acostumbrabas, pero aun así podías trabajar perfectamente con eso. Probaron ambos hemisferios antes de salir. Ahí estaban, siendo uno. Era cursi, pero era la realidad. Ambos dejaban de ser ellos mismos para poder unirse en Red Demon, y así poder actuar.

— ¿Estás listo, pequeño demonio? — preguntó Jason cuando comenzaron a calibrar los movimientos.

— Yo nací listo, Todd. — contestó con prepotencia y Jason sintió que algo se removía en su interior, pero igual sonrió.

— Engreído de mierda.

— Hijo de perra.

— Estamos listos. — anunció Jason divertido.

No tuvieron que adentrarse demasiado en el agua. Les bastó con caminar unos minutos, antes de que la alarma sonase. El escáner les avisó de la presencia de la bestia aquella.

— Bien, Red Demon, hagámoslo. — exclamó Damian.

Jason y él chocaron los puños, antes de arremeter contra el enorme animal que embestía con su cuerno, intentando traspasar la armadura. Golpearon ambos costados, asegurándose de lesionar los órganos internos. Un rugido los alertó: habían hecho enfadar a la enorme bestia.

La enorme sacudida debió haber bastado para que se dieran cuenta. Pero no. Continuaron con esa estrategia que tan bien les había servido antes.

— La cabeza, hay que cortarle la cabeza — apremió Damian.

— No, espera D, hay algo que va mal… — jadeó cuando el empuje del Kaijú fue más fuerte sobre ellos.

Como si estuviese esperando algo. Como si supiera como es que ellos peleaban. Jason estaba preparado para pelear contra toneladas de fuerza bruta pura, que carecía de algún sentido de la estrategia.

— ›› Habla Deathstroke, ¿me copian Red Demon?‹‹

La voz computarizada de Slade Wilson los sobresaltó.

— Lo escuchamos fuerte y claro señor. Este nivel 2 nos está dando algo de trabajo, solicitamos permiso para llevarlo a una zona más alejada, señor — exclamó el mayor mientras Damian maniobraba para noquear al monstruo.

— ›› Permiso denegado, Red Demon, les enviaremos refuerzos. Tempest y White Armor están en camino. No se muevan de allí‹‹

— ¡Si esto es una idea mi padre…! — reprochó Damian, perdiendo la concentración. Jason no fue lo suficientemente rápido, y el Kaijú logró golpearlos con más fuerza. — ¡¿Qué demonios?!

— ››Esperen allí a los refuerzos Red Demon, será para otra ocasión‹‹ — la transmisión se oyó cortada, algo apurada. El cuerno de hueso puro rozó el costado del Red Demon del lado de Dami y ambos sintieron un tirón.

Falla importante de energía en la parte inferior derecha, anunció la IA del Jaeger.

Damian se precipitó, e intentó golpearlo justo en la cabeza.

Justo cuando el animal parecía abalanzarse contra ellos (cosa que seguramente los derribaría) el agua se volvió a agitar, anunciando la llegada de los otros dos Jaeger

— ¡No! ¡No, no, no! — exclamó Jason frustrado.

— Demonios, no. — musitó el menor, en el mismo estado que su compañero. La culpa comenzaba a invadirlo. — ¡Lo siento mucho, Todd!

— ¿Qué?

Las olas que los golpearon los hicieron mirar. A su lado, Tempest ya estaba echando mano del enorme nivel dos. Dick y Garth tenían una fuerza descomunal, además eran mucho más estratégicos. White Armor llegó enseguida, tomando al Kaijú por los cuernos literalmente. El White Armor era un Jaeger imponente. Su especialidad era su resistencia. Ambos equipos solían estar en misiones de tipo alfa, es decir, en conflictos directos.

— Red Demon, ¿está todo bien allí? — la voz combinada de Dick y Garth hizo a Jason poner un gesto, pero Damian afirmó de inmediato.

— Esta cosa dañó la pierna derecha del Demon. — explicó el más joven y escuchó que los otros dos navegadores discutían sobre lo que se debía hacer.

— Si ya terminaron, señoritas, vamos a llevar a este hijo de perra de vuelta al infierno de donde salió. — Donna y Kyle aún mantenían inmovilizada a la bestia que no dejaba de retorcerse.

— Troy, linda, ¿estás segura de que no quieres una cita? — preguntó Dick antes de ganarse una mala mirada de su compañero en cabina. Todos pudieron escuchar una pequeña trifulca.

— Esta era nuestra misión — se quejó Damian, mientras se colocaban detrás del animal y lo sujetaba de la misma forma en que él White Armor permanecía. Tenían que arrastrar la pierna que respondía duramente. Mientras tanto, Tempest se preparaba para darle el golpe final.

— Si no fueran unos brutos no estaríamos aquí. — Garth se quejó, justo cuando impactaba ambas manos entrelazadas en un solo puño en la columna gruesa y reptilesca del Kaijú.

— Maldito engreído de mierda. — peleó Jason. Justo iba a poner a Dick y a Garth en su lugar cuando la mano del White Armor se posó sobre su espalda.

— Aún son inexpertos, chicos. Tienen que aprender a esperar y a desobedecer las órdenes cuando pueden hacerlo en verdad. — amonestó Kyle. Y no es que no llevasen el mismo tiempo haciendo lo mismo. Kyle y Donna junto con Garht y Dick, eran quienes batían el record de misiones realizadas.

— Como sea. Primero hay que deshacernos de esta bestia.

Jason le dedicó una mala mirada y Damian lo miró con resignación. Ambos hombres se resignaron y obedecieron a aquella mujer que parecía tener más espíritu de lucha que cualquiera de ellos. Pero una sacudida los aturdió, y tardaron poco en darse cuenta de que el Kaijú tenía entre las fauces un brazo del White Armor, y a ellos los había empujado. Había comenzado a girar una y otra vez, dañando los circuitos del Jaeger de Kyle.

— ¡Este cabrón le va a arrancar el brazo! — exclamó Dick, y Tempest no tardó en embestir con todo su peso al animal.

El grito coordinado de dolor de los otros dos navegadores invadió los sistemas de ambos, combinados con el chillido incesante del animal.

— ¡Chicos, descarguen todo en su cabeza! — gritó Garth para Damian y Jason. — ¡Sean cuidadosos, una mala carga los freirá.

— Vamos a terminar con este hijo de perra, D. — el mayor preparó la carga del cañón de plasma, pero algo lo detuvo. — D, estás rompiendo el enlace.

No obtuvo una respuesta, pero en su mente un muro inmenso aparecía a sus pies. Damian estaba sacándolo.

— D., tenemos que darnos prisa. Ahora. — volvió a llamarlo. De repente el muro se disolvió.

Ya no hubo titubeos.

Una gran luz lo invadió todo de momento.

.

Era la tercera vez que intentaban enlazarse. En realidad no se sentían presionados: solo Dona y Kyle lo habían logrado.

Ambos estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, aun chorreando el sudor de la clase de combate.

Jason admitía de mala gana que Damian no era tan idiota como pensó que era. De hecho, le agradaba el niño. Sabía ganarse su lugar con trabajo y esfuerzo. Bastaba con verle las manos. Su viejo (cuando no estaba ebrio o engañando a su madrastra con alguien más) solía decirles a él y a Tim que el trabajo de un hombre estaba escrito en sus manos. Cada aspereza, cicatriz e irregularidad eran prueba de ello.

Su madrastra, la madre Tim, siempre decía que no debían escuchar las tonterías de un ebrio. Especialmente Timber. Tim era el tipo de hombre que pensaba las cosas. Tim, dos años menor que él, era mucho más listo, centrado. Cuerdo. Sin tendencias suicidas con inclinación a ser aplastado o devorado por un monstruo alienígena gigante altamente violento.

Pero él no. Él era el de la fuerza, el del trabajo físico. Era de los que no tenían manera de obtener un título, una carrera bien remunerada y que debían ganarse la vida de formas menos dignas. No porque así lo quisiera, sino porque no había muchas opciones en un mundo que está a punto de acabarse.

Las cosas se obtenían con trabajo duro. Porque nada en esta vida esta regalado, excepto para quienes tienen la vida hecha como Damian. Y aun así, ese bastardo se rehusaba a tomar lo que tenía. Su vida no era sentarse detrás de un escritorio, como todos esperaban. No, él seguiría el ejemplo de su madre, y de su padre, siempre al frente de la batalla, sin distinguirse del resto. Así quería vivir su vida, sin estar atado a la sobreprotección de su padre.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso supo que algo no estaba bien, notó la mirada de Damian sobre su cara. El chiquillo estaba ruborizado. Y un hormigueó agradable se asentó en la base de sus nucas.

Se habían enlazado, se sentía bien estar así. Como si toda su vida hubiese esperado eso, pero solo hasta el momento en que lo habían iniciado lo pensaban así.

Damian le extendió la mano y él alargó la suya para sujetarlo. Se acercaron y sintieron la fuerza del enlace aumentar igual que ese hormigueo expandiéndose en sus espaldas.

Pronto solo tenían ambas frentes pegadas, y los ojos cerrados. Era bueno, era maravilloso, era perfecto y a la vez era extraño.

.

Habían regresado de la revisión médica, y volvían a sus dormitorios. Jason nunca había sentido una barrera entre Damian y él desde que hubieron iniciado con todo eso. Pero el pequeño bastardo no decía nada, solo caminaba frente a él con un paso constante, como si tuviese prisa por volver al cuartucho que compartían.

— D, ¿Qué fue eso?

No hubo respuesta. Bufó irritado, pero le dio una segunda oportunidad. Estaban próximos a sus dormitorios, por lo que el chico no podía ignorarlo por siempre.

— Damian, te estoy hablando.

Nuevamente solo obtuvo silencio.

Se pellizcó la frente y luego hizo uso de la fuerza que poseía para acorralar al niño (niño seis centímetros más alto que él) contra la pared, y tomarlo del cuello.

— Escúchame bien, hijo de perra. No me importa que es lo que no quería que viese en ese momento. Pero yo no te he ocultado nada. Y tú tampoco lo habías hecho, no vamos a empezar a joderlo ahora. — amenazó y cuando el menor quiso hablar le puso el índice sobre los labios — Suéltalo. Somos adultos, compañeros, amigos y aún más que eso.

— ¿Aún más? — cuando al fin pudo hacerlo, eso fue lo que el niño dijo.

— Bueno. No somos amigos normales.

Una risa floja lo tomó desprevenido.

— Exactamente. No quiero que veas lo que siento cuando estamos a punto de morir.

.

Nueva misión. Misma situación. Ese muro de nuevo estaba allí. Jason sentía como perdían el control de Jaeger de momento. Luego, la carga neuronal se traspasaba a él unos segundos y cuando Damian se daba cuenta de eso, abría de nuevo el enlace. Era la tercera vez que les ocurría. Escucharon al centro de control preguntar si estaban bien.

Lo de rutina.

Se dice que luego de lo peor, viene la calma. Pero si algo le quedaba perfectamente claro a Jason era que para él, el Karma decidía actuar de manera que uno pudiese notarlo bien. Es decir: para Jason había más mierda después de mucha mierda.

El interior de Red Demon se sacudió muy fuerte. Chispas producidas por el engranaje de la maquina les cayeron encima.

Advertencia. El casco exterior ha sido perforado, anunció la IA del Jaeger.

En sus controles podían observar como el cuerno del animal los había perforado. El dolor era pequeño, pero había dejado inservibles las piernas, y el casco de la cabeza no resistiría demasiado.

— ¡Damian! ¡Hay que darnos prisa! — ordenó Jason.

— ¡Lo siento, Todd! — se disculpó de inmediato, y acto seguido cargaron con toda contra el Nivel 4 que enfrentaban ahora. Sabían que tal vez sería la última misión que harían. Un nivel 4 era mucho más rápido, y con suerte lograrían deshacerse de él con un tiro.

Los recuerdos cargaron el enlace neuronal, fusionándose ambos, liberando así el camino de cualquier obstáculo.

La carga de Dami llegó a él con fuerza, inundándolo, empapándolo de la mente de Damian. Comprendió todo y a la vez nada. La mente de Dami volvía a ser la misma, a ser suya en más de un sentido.

Dispararon la carga, justo cuando el Kaijú intentaba tragarse su brazo en el que portaban el cañón de plasma.

Sin energía. No hay amenazas próximas. Energía de reserva insuficiente.

— Maldita mierda. — rezongó agotado Damian.

Jason solo le dirigió una mirada incrédula. La expresión del más joven pasó por varias fases, entre ellas, la de un terror genuino.

››Red Demon, estamos a cinco minutos de ustedes. Los llevaremos de vuelta a la base‹‹

.

— ¿Qué mierda, Todd? — Exclamó Damian al llegar a su habitación, cansado, con ganas de echarse a dormir y encontrarse con que Jason había sacado sus camas. En su lugar, un colchón inflable matrimonial para ellos solos.

— Sé que no descansas bien en las literas… Así que me las arreglé para conseguir esto. — dijo el mayor orgulloso, llevándose las manos a la cintura con total orgullo. Es que había sido una ganga, pues no pago nada. — Tendremos que dormir juntos, pero tampoco es como si fuera un problema. Ninguno de los dos va a tener sexo en este feo cuarto.

Aunque Damian se veía reacio a subirse a aquella cosa que podría reventar bajo sus pesos enteros, estaba realmente agradecido con ese cabeza hueca. Soltó un suspiró, y se fue quitando la ropa.

— Tomaré una ducha. Mejor ponle un cubre cama, o solo ganaras lavarlo antes de tiempo.

— Estoy molido. — se quejó Jason dejándose caer en su cama. Su cama, de ambos, ellos dos.

— Es tu culpa. Pudimos haberlo tenido tranquilo, pero tú tenías que golpear a Grayson y enfrente de Slade…

— ¡No fue mi culpa! — chilló Jason indignado. — ¡El tipo es un imbécil! ¡Se cree que es mejor porque ha realizado más misiones que todos!

— Grayson no hizo…

— Claro. Ponte de su lado.

— No estoy del lad…

— ¿Por qué no me apoyas? Eres mi compañero

— Te estoy diciend…

— ¿Si sabes que eso sería trai…?

Damian le estampó la almohada en su rostro y se montó en su vientre.

— Sé que Grayson es idiota. Pero tú eres bastante sencillo de provocar. Ahora, cállate, duerme, déjame dormir y mañana puedes quejarte como la novia celosa que eres.

Jason le retiró la palabra un par de horas.

.

La situación había sido incómoda luego de eso: Jason parecía seguir procesándolo, y él había huido a los centros de control. Para cuando volvió a su habitación, se encontró con que Jason lo esperaba en su cama, con muchas de las heridas abiertas como solía hacer. Normalmente él era quien se encargaba de las heridas de Jay y las propias a menos que fuesen graves.

Un beso furioso sorprendió a Damian. Estaban a punto de descansar, pero en cuanto hubo terminado de limpiar las heridas superficiales de su compañero, los labios provocativos de Jason lo paralizaron.

Por instinto, tomó el rostro de su compañero de las mejillas, y con la mano restante aprisionó la nuca de Jason. Fue un primer beso perfecto. Agresivo, duro, real, franco. Justo como lo eran ellos dos.

— Pequeño bastardo… — gimió Jason cuando las manos rudas del joven Wayne apretaron sus caderas bien formadas, atrayéndolo una vez que ese beso acabó

— Todd, eres mío. — la voz de Damian temblaba, pero Jason entendía perfectamente que solo era la pasión contenida desde hacía meses. — Demonios, deberías tenerme miedo. Deberías temblar de miedo por lo que quiero hacerte cada vez que vamos a salir, pensando que podría ser la última vez.

— D… — respondió un murmullo. Se estremecía por la idea. Ese chico, más joven y más fuerte, había encontrado la forma de enraizarse en su corazón, sin que se diera cuenta.

El mayor temor de Damian, cada vez que estaban a segundos de la muerte, era que Jason nunca supiese que se moría por él.

Jason notó, que odiaba no compartirlo todo con Damian. Que la única manera en la que vivía tranquilo, era compartiendo todo con Dami. Todo. Incluso su corazón.

La verdad me ha encantado cómo quedo, y creo que solo les debería el porno, que quedará para una segunda ocasión(?)


End file.
